Appule
Appule (Apūru) is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise. Appule's name is a pun on the apple fruit. Biography Appule is one of countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Planet Namek to search for the Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Along with Zarbon, he is one of the only henchmen to survive the battle at Moori's village. He finds the last Namekian village, Tsuno's village, destroyed by Vegeta and reports back to Frieza. Frieza then assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (Note: In the anime, Appule's role as the henchman who finds the destroyed village is taken over by an orange soldier of the same race. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was meant to be queried with upon recovery, however, the situation grows awry when Vegeta escapes from the Rejuvenation Tank and kills Appule, stepping on his corpse. In the anime, Appule later appears in Hell (alongside Frieza, Cell, King Cold , Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Babidi and the Ogres) watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu in a Giant Crystal Ball. Appule also makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT where he is seen flying out of Hell. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Wave' – Appule puts his hands in front of his body and unleashes a purple wave of energy from his hands. One of his blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'High Speed Rush' – Appule's Blast 2 Rush Attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Appule's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Appule appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan under the name "Slug" (or "Neboto" depending on the version) as a recurring foe with "Bun" (or "Klano"). In this video game, Appule also gets two color edits as separate enemies, "Muno" and "Shuku". Appule makes his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yuji Machi '(DBZ), '''Takahiro Yoshimizu '(DBKai) *Ocean Group Dub: '''Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Kyle Hebert (Most of DBZ, DBZKai), Bill Townsley '''(1 Ep of DBZ), '''Brandon Potter (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *Latin American dub: Roberto Mendiola Trivia *In the Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku TV special, an Appule-like fighter was the first one of Dodoria's Elite to be killed by Bardock. *Several other members of Appule's unnamed species make appearances during the Garlic Jr. Saga, while Vegeta searches for Goku in outer space, all of which are easily wiped out by Vegeta. Members of Appule's race also appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 incorrectly states many details about him, such as saying it was he who injured Vegeta (when it was the transformed Zarbon instead). *''Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' also states he is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, with higher intelligence and power, above the unnamed Frieza Soldier in ranks, but lower than Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. *If you fight Frieza with Appule, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If you fight Nail with Appule, they have a dialogue where Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages. Appule's response is "All Namekians must die!" If you fight Vegeta (Scouter) with Appule, they have a dialogue where Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior. Appule's response is "I will drag you before Lord Frieza". Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." Category:Page added by Android1700 Category:Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canonical Pages Category:Aliens Category:Villains